Certain types of light-diffusing optical fibers are configured to scatter light radially outwards as the light propagates down the length of the optical fiber. Such fibers are particularly useful for a number of applications, such as special lighting, photochemistry, and for various types of electronic devices and display-based devices.
One problem with light-diffusing optical fibers is that the light scattering reduces the uniformity of the light as a function of distance down the fiber from the light source. To obtain uniform illumination along the length of a light-diffusing optical fiber, one needs either to use two light sources on either ends of the fiber, to use a reflector at one end of the fiber, or to use a sufficiently short section of the fiber. These approaches to obtaining uniform illumination are expensive and add to the system cost, and having other shortcomings and limitations.